


Always Watching

by imhyperer



Category: Welcome to Hell - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classroom Sex, Consent, First Time, First Time Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism, sockathan - Freeform, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imhyperer/pseuds/imhyperer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Setting AU where Jonathan and Sock are neighbors, and one day while peeking out his window to spy on Jonathan, Sock gets a bit more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second Sockathan fic, this time there's no actual fucking, just Sock watching Jonathan touch himself while he has some experimental fun.

Sock wasn’t proud of it, not by any means. It was just something he did.   
Ever since he was a little kid, maybe six years old, he had made a habit out of watching his older neighbor, Jonathan, by peeking out the curtains of his bedroom window. The older boy had his own terrible habit of leaving the curtains to his own bedroom window wide open, day and night. He also had a tendency to leave his window open, which, since hitting puberty and developing a huge crush on the fake blonde, Sock has been very thankful for.   
It had all started out innocently enough; with Sock being an only child, he had to find ways to amuse himself, and watching the cool older boy next door was one of those ways. He got to see as Jonathan went through different likes and dislikes, as he learned to play guitar, when he thought he could be a dork dancing to and singing along to music when he was home alone, everything; The times when the boy played video games, when he worked on school projects late into the night, and even the nights when he would cry himself to sleep, Sock had grown up watching it all.   
This particular night, while he is trying to fall asleep, Sock is kept awake by strange noises coming from outside of his house. From the muffled yet close sound of the noises, he could easily tell they were coming from the boy next door. Keeping his lights off, Sock slips out of his bed, silently tip-toing to his window, careful to only open the curtains a fraction of an inch so that he could peek out undetected. He watches a bit confused for a few moments before his newly pubescent cheeks flush a deep red, his eyes growing wide. This was something new for Sock to witness; Jonathan lying completely exposed on top of his covers, pants and boxers pulled down around his knees as his hand roughly strokes himself, freely moaning into his faux privacy. Sock only recently found out what this was, masturbation. It was something he still hadn’t experienced, but watching the attractive blonde participate in such dirty acts made the pit of his stomach stir with a weird sensation. Gripping the curtains tighter, Sock sucks in a deep as he continues to watch.   
He knows that he shouldn’t be watching this, that it’s weird and creepy and definitely not normal, but as his entire body begins heating up, he finds himself unable to tare his eyes away from the sinful scene. His small cock begins to harden in his pajama pants, and he soon finds himself risking getting caught, trying his damndest to be stealth as he opens his own bedroom window, desperate to hear more of the teenager’s moans. He squirms on around, his usual hyperactive jitters nothing compared to the aroused movements he is making right now. His cock straining against the fabric of his briefs is such an odd sensation, but not one he wants to stop. He watches as Jonathan switches hands, his newly freed hand frantically gripping at his lower abdomen and thighs as he tries to find release.  
Not even thinking about it, Sock releases one hand from the curtain in favor of gently pressing it against his own erection. He is forced to pull the curtain even further open as a response, wanting to be able to still watch his neighbor. With a sharp, jerking motion, Sock completely opens one side of his curtains, praying to god that the darkness of the night will be enough to keep himself hidden. Slowly, he adds pressure to his cock, letting at a squeak at the pleasure it causes. He begins to knead the front of his pajama pants as his eyes lock on Jonathan’s hand fisting his cock, and he decides to mirror his actions. He begins to pull his pants and boxers down, and he loses his balance, falling back, his back and head hitting the hardwood floor of his bedroom floor with a thud. Hissing in pain, he yelps out a “damn it” as he sits up, before realizing that his window open and throwing himself to the floor in a desperate hope of not being caught. He hears Jonathan’s moans stop and just knows. Jonathan is now staring at his window.  
Heart racing as he waits, curled up under out his window, Sock tries to remain silent. The idea of Jonathan watching his window with no idea that Sock is laying curled up under it, dick hard from watching the latter touch himself makes his cock twitch, a strange, sensitive feeling enveloping his chest. Sock waits until he hears the beautiful sound of Jonathan’s moans before daring to sit back up, now with his bottom half completely exposed.   
Watching the older teen closely, he wraps his hand around his own cock, carefully mirroring Jonathan’s actions, and almost immediately a moan is ripped from his throat. To his surprise Jonathan hadn’t noticed that his window was now open and one of the curtains had been ripped open. Maybe he had just thought Sock had woken up to open the window, and was so tired and innocent he hadn’t noticed his neighbor’s actions. Sock’s hand mover much slower than that of his more experienced crush, but as pleasure begins washing over him, he slowly begins picking up to the blonde’s pace. He begins roughly pulling on the curtain he continues to grip onto, the new found feeling becoming too much for his small body. He lets out increasingly loud moans and whimpers, caution going to the wind and completely uncaring if Jonathan can hear him. His hand slips from the curtain and he gently moves it, curious of the strange feeling spread across his chest. Quickly unbuttoning his shirt and shrugging it off and running his hand along the flesh, he sucks his bottom lip into his mouth, biting it as he runs across his hypersensitive nipples.   
Jonathan now has one hand balled into a fist, which he is roughly biting as his moans reach a crescendo, the movements of his hand now becoming erratic as he loses himself in pleasure, his climax nearing. Sock watches like a starving predator, analyzing each and every movement. He sloppily moves his hand along his cock, his body trembling as he gently rubs, pinches, and pulls his nipples. Over and over again, he softly moans his neighbor’s name, watching as the blonde thrusts up into his own hand, only moments away from release. He pretends that it is the older boy’s hands touching him, making him feel so good. With a throaty groan, Jonatan cums, unknowingly for an all too eager Sock’s enjoyment. Watching as the blonde teen leans back into the bed, panting heavily, examining his own cum on his hand, Sock watches with half lidded eyes as the older boy licks the cum from his hand.   
That is enough to send Sock over the edge, hands stilling and his entire body going ridged as he releases for the first time, a loud, frantic cry of “Jonathan~!” leaving his mouth.   
Humming gently in the afterglow of his first orgasm, Sock pants, trying to catch his breath, enjoying the feeling of the cool night air against his burning body. Sock’s enjoyment is cut short though as he is snapped back to reality, hearing a growling yell of “What… What the fuck are you doing?!” from an all too familiar voice he had just came to. Green eyes open wide, Sock’s face turning a deathly pale and mouth hanging open as he realizes the situation he is in; The window and curtains open, him having just came with Jonathan’s name on his lips, one hand still gently pinching one of his nipples and the other still in his lap, just barely clothed by his pajama shirt, having just touched himself while watching his neighbor getting off.   
“What the fuck are you doing you little creep?!” Jonathan yells, and Sock simply blushes, shame washing over him and completely erasing his post orgasmic high.   
“Ah, h-hey Jonathan! H-how are you doing I uh…” Sock’s voice simply dies down and he laughs nervously.   
“Perverted little creep…” Jonathan mumbles slamming his window shut.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sock has to face Jonathan the day after he is caught masturbating while watching the older boy, what could possibly go wrong?

Waiting for the bus, Sock’s heart is racing, his face flushed a dark red and eyes intently fixed on nothing in particular but the space in front of him. Anxiety flushes through him as seconds tick down; he knows that any second now, Jonathan Combs will have to come to the bus stop as well.   
This would not usually be a big deal, Sock would normally just try to make conversation with the older teen, usually annoying him or weirding him out. But today, today was different. It wouldn’t be that big of a deal, had last night been different. No, Sock had been caught just a few hours prior to now, Sock had been caught by his neighbor, Jonathan Combs, mastrubating. And as though that wasn’t humiliating enough, Sock had been watching the teen touch himself, getting off to the perverted action with a hand on his chest and Jonathan’s name on his lips.   
Hearing footsteps approaching, Sock would honestly rather run into traffic then stand next to the teen, who is immediately staring down the younger boy. Sock was what you would call a late-bloomer, and hadn't really done anything too sexual in his life up until now, 14 years old and in his freshman year of high school.A rather smart kid, he was shifted to higher placement classes, so he had most of his classes with the sophomores, and not so luckily, all of his academic classes were with his fake-blonde neighbor. His only escape would be during study hall and art class, as Jonathan had study hall but with a different teacher and had band during art. So for his first four classes of the day, Sock would be awkwardly stuck in the same rooms with Jonathan, great.   
Thinking maybe he could pass it off like nothing happened, Sock took a deep breath before trying to start a normal conversation with his apathetic neighbor. “So uh, Jonathan, how are you uh doing to… uh…” Being met with glares, the younger boy trailed off, looking away as the bus pulled up to the stop. Well, this would be one Hell of a day…

By the time study hall finally came around, Sock was exhausted and practically dripping with anxiety and shame. In English, Sock would peak up from behind his book to see Jonathan staring him down from the other side of the room. In Maths, he could feel the older boy shooting daggers at the back of his head. In History, he would notice Jonathan’s death glares in his peripheral vision. In Science, he wanted to die having upon realizing his assigned lab partner was no other than Jonathan fucking Combs. Art was finally his safe haven, and Sock had never felt more relieved and thankful to draw in god awful cubistic style for his project. So once he got to the cafeteria for study hall, he was more than happy not to have to deal with Jonathan’s judgement.  
That is, however, until said blonde walked into the cafeteria. Sock watched as the hoodie-clad boy approached the teacher, explaining something to him. To his absolute horror, the teacher calls him up to the front table. “Sock, Jonathan says you two are working on a science project together?” All the brunette can do is nod. “He needs you to go with him to work on it. Go ahead and take everything with you.”   
Shit shit shit shit shIT SHIT SHIT is all that can run through Sock’s mind as he collects his belongings from his seat, following the older teen out of the cafeteria. Sock’s heart begins racing as Jonathan begins leading him towards the back of the school, where all of the old, unused classrooms are. “W-where are we.. uh… going?” Sock nervously asks, frowning as Jonathan says “A classroom.”   
When they get to Jonathan’s destination, Sock is on the verge of tears. Jonathan must be bringing him here to beat him up, right? The doors lock, there’s no windows on them, and it's far away from the actual school that no one would hear a thing?   
Jonathan crouches down in front of the door, pulling a paperclip out of his pocket; he untwists the metal before working some magic on it and using it to pick the door’s lock. “Go ahead.” He says to the younger teen, who hesitantly listens. Following behind Sock, the brunette feels like he’s gonna puke as Jonathan turns on the lights and locks the door. He turns to watch the sophomore remove his grey hoodie, using it to stuff under the door; no light will show on the outside, and less noise will be heard.   
The blonde turns to Sock, who feels absolutely trapped.   
“What the fuck were you doing last night, you fucking creep?” Jonathan harshly questions.   
“I… I uh.. I…” Sock stammers out, face flushing red and body trembling. “I just.. I…” His eyes widen as Jonathan starts moving closer to him, and in turn, Sock begins backing up, only to hit a desk.   
“I’m not fucking stupid, Sock,” the older teen snarls, “Why the fuck were you jerking off to me?”   
Tears are now running down Sock's cheeks. “I-I’m sorry Jonathan, I just, I…”   
Roughly, Jonathan shoves Sock back so that he is leaning back on the desk. “What, think I’m hot or something?”  
Terrified, Sock tries to answer how Jonathan would like, but fails to get out a coherent thought. “N-no! I mean… well… yes b-but…”   
“Tell me, what the fuck were you thinking about you fucking perv?” Jonathan narrows his eyes, and Sock shakily brings his hands to cover his face.  
“N-nothing I-”  
“I said tell me.”  
“I-I was thinking a-about you t-touching m-me a-and me b-being the one that… that was m-making you feel good… I… I’m so sorry J-Jonathan… I’m-”   
Jonathan smirks, grabbing the front of Sock’s shirt and pulling him up so that they are face to face. Sock furrows his brows, confused, before Jonathan presses his lips to the smaller boy. Frozen in shock, Sock doesn’t react to the kiss until Jonathan pulls back, suddenly looking embarrassed and concerned. “I uh, if you don’t want this, that’s cool. I just… Look, it was really uh, really hot seeing you last night and… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about it… or you… all… all day… I really… I wanna fuck you, but only if you want it too.”   
His tears begin to cease as Sock listens to Jonathan’s stammered confession, and he is unable to believe what he’s hearing. “W-what?” he asks and Jonathan sighs in annoyance.   
“Sock, jesus fucking christ, do you want to have sex with me?”   
The brunette can’t help but smile, wiping away the remaining tears noticing the light blush dusting Jonathan’s face. Shyly, the younger nods, tilting his head to the side as Jonathan grabs his hand, leading him to the old teacher’s desk in the front of the room; He picks up the smaller teen, setting him on top the desk and sitting in the chair.   
“S-show me.” He demands, and when Sock looks back at him confused, he blushes deeper. “Show me how you touched yourself.”   
“Oh uh o-okay…” Sock responds, hoping the shakiness of his voice isn’t obvious to the other teen. Feeling the blonde’s eyes on him makes his whole body feel warm, and turns him on much more than secretely watching the older boy. Slowly, nervously, the younger boy kicks off his shoes before stripping himself of his skirt and jeans before taking off his hat, only loseizingng enough to tug off his vest and scarf before putting the hat back on. Now down to his button up short sleeved shirt, boxers, and socks, he crosses his legs shyly. “Are… are you sure this is…” He asks trailing off, unable to make eye contact with the blonde.   
“Fuck…” Jonathan breathes out, unable to take his eyes off the latter. “Jesus fuck, yes Sock, please…”   
The words go straight to the younger’s cock, and Sock begins to unbutton his shirt. When it is completely unbuttoned and just barely hanging off of his small shoulders, he moves to his boxers, hesitating before pulling them off, exposing his small, hard cock to Jonathan. He can hear Jonathan suck in a deep breath, Sock watching as the older teen unbuttons his pants, not taking his eyes off the boy in front of him as he pulls them down to gather at his feet.   
“Please…” and that’s all it takes for Sock to lock eyes with Jonathan, his hand moving to start gently stroking himself. It feels so much more intense this time, with Jonathan’s eyes racking up and down his body, and soon he’s moving his hand just like last night, breathing becoming ragged as his other hand moves to toy with his nipples. Jonathan too is touching himself, hand moving quickly up and down his long shaft, eyes locked on Sock; he is biting his bottom lip, thrusting up gently into his hand, and the younger boy is too drinking in the sight of his peer.   
“J-Jonathan…” he moans out, letting out other inaudible moans and pleas, “I… I’m gonna…”   
“No.”  
“J-Jon-?”  
“Stop.”   
Sock does as he is told, hand ceasing and gripping his cock tight, as Jonathan stands from the chair. He climbs onto one end of the table, pushing Sock down and grinding against him before leaning back up.   
“B-bend your legs a-and bring them to your chest.” the blonde’s face is completely flushed as he tells Sock what to do, and Sock, just as embarrassed, shakily obeys. Hooking his arms under his calves, he watches with wide eyes as Jonathan moves down, gently stroking the the brunette’s cock before grabbing either of his thighs. Jonathan lets out a deep, shaky breath before he leans in, making Sock cry out as he feels the older teen’s tongue run across his asshole. Sock struggles to hold back any noises as Jonathan thrusts his tongue in with a groan. Tears come back to Sock’s eyes as he feels two fingers join the teen’s tongue, and then a third. Jonathan finally pulls back, fingers still working the smaller boy’s ass.  
“J-Jonathan I n-need more!” Sock cries out, rocking his hips back against the blonde’s fingers.”   
“Y-you sure?” Jonathan asks, obviously nervous, and Sock frantically nodded in approval. “It might hurt at first, b-but it’ll feel better” the teen reassures his classmate as he lines up with the younger’s hole, and slowly, he thrust in. Sock cries out in discomfort and pleasure, holding his legs tight for dear life. Slowly, Jonathan begins to thrust, ripping out cries of pain and lust from the boy below him. Once the pain begins to subside, Sock’s cries turn to moans, and Jonathan begins moving faster, and soon he is thrusting full force into the moaning boy below him.   
It doesn’t take Sock long to reach his limit, and he wraps his legs around the older boy, throwing his head back and screaming out the blonde’s name as he cums. Jonathan, being a virgin, doesn’t last much longer, Sock’s orgasam causing his insides to tighten and send the blonde over the edge with a groan. Panting, both boys come down from their first times together,arms wrapped around each other, gentle, sloppy kisses being exchanged.   
They stay this way until the dismissal bell rings, and Sock couldn’t be happier for the Hell of a day he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I decided to make this multiple chapters if you guys want! Give me ideas or kinks to use! Enjoy mother fuckers!!

**Author's Note:**

> How I ended this, I honestly think I could do some sequels or further chapters, so if you guys, gals, and nonbinary friends would like that, please tell me. Suggestions are more than open.


End file.
